


Triwizard Torment

by GeekGasm



Series: Harry Potter Au Triwizard Torment [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Triwizard Tournament, house pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: Yunho Takes Jongho place as the Hufflepuff representative
Series: Harry Potter Au Triwizard Torment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. I can't let you

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my best friends gave me this idea and I fell in love with it so I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I did writing it and I’m doing this Triwizard torment different this going to be a torment between the four houses

You sat with Jongho rubbing his shoulder as he looked at the yellow flare stick. 

” Why did I get one? I’m not in the age range of the torment.” 

You put your heard on his shoulder as you looked at you couldn't hide your nervousness or your worry. 

The Triwizard torment was coming up and the competitors for each house is chosen randomly. Everyone sees being chosen as an honor...But no one talks about the dangers of the torment. The life or death stations and challenges the competitors face. 

” You're more scared than I am and you weren't the one picked.” he whispered you finally met his eyes as you looked at him. 

” I’m sorry for worrying about you.” 

Your eyes drifted back to the flare stick. As the thought of Jongho having to compete scared you. You remember how everyone was excited and how all the guys had a betting pool on who was going to get picked to represent their house. 

Everyone swore it was between Wonho and Jin or maybe San but you would have never thought that Jongho would get picked considering he's not even of age for the torment. 

But here you guys were sitting next to one lake against a tree with the flare stick in front of the two of you. 

” Maybe you can convince the headmaster to pick someone else...anyone else.” 

He got up from the ground and dusted off his pants. 

” And be the laughing stock of Hufflepuff I don't think so.” 

” You're not really going through with this, are you?! Jongho just let them pick someone else!” 

” Don't you get it!” He yelled at you he looked at you. That's when you saw it in his eyes that he didn't want to do this but he had to it was an honor to get picked no matter the result of the torment. 

” It's either I do it or they pick Jin, Hobi, Wonho, Jooheon, or even Mingi if I don't do it one of them gets picked I won't let that happen.”

” Let one of them do it then! Don't you know how dangerous this torment is!” 

” Yes I know because you keep telling me! I’m terrified Y/N I already feel like I can't do it one of us has to have faith in me because I sure don't!....and I would rather do it then let them get picked.” 

You bit your lip as you breathed nodding you're head feeling bad for not having more faith in him. You stood up as you looked at him pulling at the ends of Y/H/H sweater. 

” Does anyone else, knows?” 

He shook his head no as he picked up the flare. 

” Only you and Yunho.” 

” How long do we have?” You asked nodding at the flare. 

All house represents has to fire their house color flares by the end of the day or it gets passed to another person and the original pick is seen as a forfeit. 

He looked at the horizon and saw the sun was starting to set he breathed as he picked up the flare. 

” Let's go.” 

The two of you walked back to the school when you got to the ending of tne forest Yunho was standing there in his Hufflepuff hoodie and jeans. 

He nodded at Jongho as he stood by you as the three of you walked back to the school. 

You could see the school coming up feel the setting sun on your back. You tried not to let your nerves get to you as the three of you walked closer.

” Hey Jungho.” Yunho said as he stood in front of Jongho he looked at him stopping in his tracks. 

” Yeah?” 

” You know your one of my best friends right and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you because you're like a little brother to me....” 

You watched Jongho gave Yunho a sad smile as his eyes glossed over as he walked close to hug him Yunho pulled him into a one-arm hug. 

” Thanks Yunho at least someone believes in me.” He said 

” Yeah that's why I hope you forgive me for this.” he whispered. 

It was as if everything slowed down as he took the yellow flare from Jongho hand and took off running towards the school bridge. 

” Yunho no!” He screamed as he took off after him. 

You pushed your legs to move after them as you broke out into a run to keep up with them your lungs burned as you watched them run across the bridge and towards the opening of the school. 

The doors of the school came into view as Yunho held up the flare before you or Jongho could reach him. 

He fired it into the air the Hufflepuff crest and flashes of yellow lit up the sky. You could hear it the changing of the flags in the dining hall and the sounds of excitement. 

” Why..” 

” I couldn't let you do it..little brother.” 

The doors opened as people came out to meet the representative of the Hufflepuff house for the Triwizard torment Jeong Yunho.


	2. Do you believe in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenclaw’s next

You sat in the library with Changkyun, Hobi, and Yeosang. They only tagged along because they agreed to help you study. 

But all they have done is talk. You sighed flipping through your charms textbook trying to study for your upcoming test. Since the Triwizard torment is coming up all the professors have been pretty lax on the school work. 

Your eyes went over the casting instructions for what seemed like a thousand times now. You sighed as you closed your book. 

“ Where’s Namjoon when you need him.” You mumbled as you laid your head on the table 

“ He’s doing his head boy duty’s.” 

You looked up as Taehyung sat down across from you. You gave him a smile as you sat up pushing your hair out of your face. 

“ Hey, Tae.” He gave you his signature boxy smile as he pulled out his notes and his textbooks. 

“ What charm are you working on I might be able to help.” 

You smiled at him as you opened your textbook and turned towards him so he can look at it. 

“ I can’t believe Yunho was picked.” 

“ Yeah, I bet money that it was going to be Wonho or Jin.” 

Your eyes drifted over towards the guys at the end of the table as they talked. 

“ Focus Y/N,” Tae said looking at you from over his glasses. You gave him a smile as your way of saying sorry for getting distracted. 

You looked at the page as he started explaining the charm and the instructions to you. 

“ Yeah I mean I would guess even Mingi or San but not Yunho,” Changkyun said. 

Taehyung sighed as he tried to ignore them also. 

“ Is it really that surprising that Yunho was picked.” He mumbled 

You gave him a concerning look as he pushed his glasses on top of his head as he rubbed his eyes. As the guys keep talking instead of studying. 

You couldn't stop yourself from saying. 

” Is it really that shocking that Yunho got picked I mean he's one of the best Hufflepuff chasers it's not really surprising that he got picked.” 

They turned to look at you and Taehyung. 

” I mean yeah it's like if Taehyung or Yoongi got picked for Ravenclaw.” Yeosang said looking at Taehyung 

Taehyung sided eyes Yeosang when he said that. 

” Why would it be surprising for me to be chosen for the Torment.” Taehyung said crossing his arms looking at him. 

” I mean come to one Tae if it was down to you or Yoongi he would win because at least he has more of a spine and can actually make it through the torment.” he said in a humorless laugh you looked at the dark look that flashed across Taehyung’s eyes. 

He nodded his head as he packed his stuff up and left the library. 

” Taehyung.” you said as you watched his robe blow in the wind from fast he was walking. You gave Yeosang a look as you packed up your stuff.

” You shouldn't have done that.” 

” I was just being honest like come on he wouldn't last past the first challenge if he was picked at least Yoongi or even Namjoon would make it to the final one win or not.” 

You rolled your eyes as you tried to chase after Taehyung. You looked around the hallway deciding to go to the left trying to look for him you walked through the halls looking everywhere, for him. 

You fixed the strap on your bag as you looked out the window as it started to rain you sighed.

” There goes looking for him near the courtyard.” 

You turned around to see the back of Yoongi’s head. 

” Yoongi!” you called trying to catch up to him. 

He turned and stopped to wait for you. 

” Hey Y/N did you need something I never see you on this side of the school.” 

You smiled at him as you walked with him.

” Umm I was actually looking for Tae have you seen him?” 

” No actually I haven't seen him since this morning.” He said as he shook his head.

Your face fell a little bit as you tried to think of places he would be. 

” What's wrong?” 

You sighed as you told him what happened in the library with Yeosang and Taehyung. 

” Hmm he shouldn't have told him that.” 

” Yeah.” 

” He shouldn't count Taehyung out that fast yeah he's not a Gryffindor but still he's not to be underestimated.” 

He said as you guys turned a corner. 

You didn't realize where the two of you walked until the smell of fresh rain and earth hit your nose. You looked around to see that you guys were at the opening leading into the courtyard. 

You turned to look at Yoongi the question on why the two of you stopped here. When a flash of blue lit up the sky your eyes looked at a lone figure standing in the rain blue flare in hand. 

Your breath caught in your throat when you saw who held it. You dropped your bag as you walked towards a soaking wet Taehyung. 

” You got picked.”

He didn't say anything but the sound of the flags changing and the sounds of the rain were the only thing that could be heard when the flare burned out. 

You grabbed his hand and walked back to the entrance. 

” How long have you known.” 

” I got it this morning.” he said as he looked at the blue and sliver residue on his hand. 

” Do you believe him.” 

You looked at him waiting for him to finish. 

” Do you think I can't do it?” 

You gave him a smile as you pushed back his wet hair from his face. 

” Yea I believe you can do it.”


	3. Cheer For Me

You smiled as you watch the guys laugh and joke around. With the two days of excitement. The whole gang decided to go down to the three broomsticks for drinks and wings. 

The excitement in the room was contagious as they celebrated Yunho and Taehyung being picked. You sipped your butterbeer as you watched them celebrate it was everyone was enjoying themselves except one person. 

You looked over to see Jackson just sitting between JB and Kihyun. His drink untouched looking off into space no one noticed him get up and walk away from the table. 

Everyone but you. You smiled at Wonho as you stood up you brought your face close to his ear as you told him. 

” I’ll be right back.” 

He nodded his head at you as he went back to his conversation with Mark and Jimin. You set for mug down as you followed Jackson out. You stepped out into the chilly night air you rubbed your arms as you looked around trying to spot Jackson. 

” Jackson.” 

You called still looking around for him the streets of Hogsmeade gave off a chilling feel like you were being watched around every corner. You saw a black figure out the corner of your eye. You turned around to sew it disappear down an alleyway. 

” Jackson?” 

You walked towards the entrance of the alley and looked around a corner. You saw the figure turn around to look at you. You squinted your eyes as you tried to look at him. 

” Jackson, what the hell are you doing out here?” 

You asked as he started to walk back towards you. You took a step back from the alleyway getting a bad feeling about this. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up as chill bumps started to rise on your skin as the dark figure started walking faster towards you. 

” s-Sorry I thought you were someone else.” 

You told it as you turned around to walk back to the three broomsticks you tried to ignore the panic that started to sit in your chest as you turned the corner to run into a hard chest you let out the scream that's been stuck in the back of your throat. 

” Geez Y/N!” 

You got control of your breathing as you looked at Jackson the relief that you felt was paralyzing as you hugged him. 

” Hey hey you're okay it's okay.” 

He said as he wrapped his arms around you. You put your head his shoulder as you tried to calm down.

” I thought the figure was you so I followed it and it wasn't you and it started to chase me and I-” 

” Shush shush it's okay its alright.” 

” Where did you go?” 

” I only went to the bathroom Y/N you shouldn't be out here alone and your freezing.” 

He took off his Gryffindor jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders. 

” Let's go back inside.” 

” Of course but there's something I have to do first.” 

You put your arms in the sleeves of the jacket as you watched him stand in the middle of the street. 

” What are you doing Jackson.” 

” Say if I was chosen would you cheer for me.”

” What?!” 

” Would you cheer for me even I have to go against Yunho and Taehyung would you cheer for only me.” 

You were confused and wonder what did this have to do with anything. 

” Yes I would cheer for you.” 

You told as you watched him raise something in the air you frowned your eyebrows confused you jumped when you heard the loud bang you looked up to see a flash of red and gold. 

Your eyes widen when you realized why he asked you that. He looked at you as he turned around flare still in his hand as he gave a smile. 

” Remember what you said.” He told you as the doors to the three broomsticks opened and people rushed out. 

” Yes!” 

You looked over to see Jungkook and Hongjoon rushing towards Jackson as he smiled at them you watched the rest of the Gryffindors of the gang follow hugging him and smiling the rest of your friends joined them soon after. 

But even with all the excitement, smiles, and laughs. You couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching you. 

You turned your hearing back to that alleyway and couldn't help but get a bad feeling that wasn't the last time you would see whatever that was. 

You looked back at the guys to see that Jungkook and Shownu lifted Jackson upon their shoulders as they celebrated you gave a small smile at how happy everyone was. 

Gryffindor now has there Triwizard champion and it's the one and only Jackson Wang.


	4. Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin final has their Champion

You leaned on the edge of one window as you looked down at the courtyard at everyone in splashes of Red, Yellow, and Blue painted the courtyard as everyone was getting ready for the torment and showing their house pride.

” I don't get what's so special about all of this.” 

You turned to see Hyungwon leaning on the window next to you his Slytherin robes slightly blowing in the wind. 

” I mean you can’t blame everyone for being happy it's exciting.” 

” Yeah because a torment to the death is soo exciting.” 

” You know that's not how everyone sees it.” 

” Yeah but it's how you see it.” 

You looked back to the courtyard watching as people hung banners and posters. Some went as far as wearing face paint. A small smile graced your face looking at how everyone was going all out for their house. 

” It doesn't matter what I think as long as they have fun right.” 

” You look at them like they signed their death warrants.” 

You bit your lip as you thought about how you really haven't bee able to look Yunho, Jackson, or Tae in the eye lately. 

” I can't help the torments make me uneasy.”

” It's not like anyone forced them to fire the flare Y/N they choose to do it.” 

” So if you got picked you would fire the flare without a second doubt knowing more than anyone how dangerous these torments are.” 

” Yes because the danger level is the same when we all play quidditch. We play on brooms and fly through the air hell you saw what happened at the last game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.”

” I remember you almost falling and Wooyoung breaking his nose and having to watch Yoongi reset it so he could drink skele gro so it the bones would grow back normally.” 

” Exactly so it's the same danger in a way just different.” 

“ Do you guys get off death defying danger because I’m starting to think I’m the only sane one in the group.” 

“ Yeah haven’t you seen evil spelled backwards is live.” 

He said giving you a smile before walking away. 

“ Yup the only sane one it’s been proving.” 

You muttered as you watched Hyungwon walk away from you. You shook your head before a flash of yellow caught your eye. You looked down to see Yuno walking with Mingi and Jongho. 

You watched Mingi and Yunho laugh at something that Jongho said. You smiled at the three of them as they walked across the courtyard like it was a normal day. Watching them made Hyungwon’s words earlier more clear. 

The rest of the guys haven’t treated them any differently but you couldn’t even really smile back at Taehyung anymore because all you could think of is the what if’s, and but’s. 

You sighed as you thought about how ridiculous you’re being as You started to walk to the dining hall. 

You walked in to see most of the guys around a table playing cards. Kihyun looked up from his book to give you smile. You smiled back at him as you walked to sit down. 

“ Y/N!” 

You turned around to see Hyungwon fast walking towards you. You looked around as everyone stopped to look at the two of you. 

You gave a shaky smile as you looked at him.

“ Yes?” 

He didn’t say anything he just grabbed your hand and pulled you out the dining hall. He pulled you to the courtyard as the sun started to set. You pulled your wrist away from him as the two of stopped in the middle. 

“ What is wrong with you?” 

You said as you rubbed your wrist you could hear the foots of the rest of the boys coming down the hall after the two of you. 

“ Are you going to look at me the same?” 

He said looking you in the eye. 

“ What?” 

“ Are you going to look at me like I’m a   
dead man walking if I do this.” 

You frowned as you looked at him confused. 

“ Do what?” 

“ This!” 

He yelled as he a flash of green shot up into the sky painting the sky in Green and gray. Your eyes widened as you looked at him finally understanding the conversation from earlier. And his words of 

‘ I would fire it in a heartbeat.’ 

He looked at you as he shook his head. 

“ Don’t look at me like that.” 

He told you as he watched you. You rubbed your arm as the rest of the gang caught up. They all smiled at him, hugged him, congratulated him. So what was stopping you from doing the same. What was stopping you from talking to him like you do earlier? 

He wasn’t apart of the torment when you talked to him....

“ Y/N.” 

You looked up from your shoes to see Hyungwon standing in front of you. Your eyes looked down at the empty flare stick as an uneasy feeling settled in your chest. You closed your eyes as you felt the guys starting at you. 

You force your lips up into smile as you looked at him you took a breath as you said. 

“ Good luck guys.” 

Hyungwon gave you a look that said he knew that you’re smile was fake but he didn’t call you out for it.


End file.
